


Kataang Week 2020: Napping

by TheBakingQueen



Series: Kataang Week 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kataang Week, Kataang Week 2020, Romance, covid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakingQueen/pseuds/TheBakingQueen
Summary: 12 years of being endgame, 12 years of being possibly the most adorable couple in TV history, and 7 days with 7 prompts for 7 oneshots for our favorite couple. Kataang Week 2020 Day 6: Napping. In a COVID-stricken modern universe, Katara and Aang are understandably quite tired.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Kataang Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129925
Kudos: 8





	Kataang Week 2020: Napping

Aang sighed, gently stroking his Forever Girl's cheek with his thumb.

" _Oh the perils of having an adorable girlfriend..."_ he whispered quietly to himself, pushing a lock of dark hair out of Katara's peaceful face.

Sunlight beamed through the thin curtains of the couple's living room as birds sang their tunes outside, despite it being late afternoon and the less than cheery state of the world.

Katara and Aang had been getting quite busy recently, with both of them still having to work during a pandemic, Aang remotely and Katara in the virus-stricken hospital every day, albeit in the maternity ward.

However, this week would be peaceful, for the two had finally each gotten a synchronized week off, a much-needed break.

Naturally, the two decided to start their mini-vacation with some movies to wind-down, but a certain one of them had a bad habit of always falling asleep in the middle of movies, no matter what time of day or level of interest in the movie.

Which led Aang to his current conundrum.

The movie had ended long past, causing Aang to join his girlfriend for a power nap as well afterwards, but, unlike her, he had woken up in time for lunch- and he _really wanted food_ _._

Unfortunately, to get food, one needed to stand up, and standing up would require the disturbance of a certain waterbender currently curled up on Aang's chest.

Katara, who had been significantly stressed out recently with working in the hospital during a pandemic and wanting to keep her family, specifically her elderly Gran Gran safe, was for the first time in _months_ having a deep, peaceful sleep.

" _And of course she looks absolutely adorable with being so relaxed and cuddling my chest for dear life... but that's beside the point!"_

Aang had quite the dilemma, not wanting to wake his girlfriend up, but also not wanting to ignore the pleas for help that his stomach was sending him every couple minutes.

" _Should I eat, or wake her up? Satisfying my hunger, or her peace? Food? Katara? Food?! Or Kata-?!"_

"You don't need to choose between either- I'm awake."

Aang's thoughts were interrupted by his sleepy girlfriend, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she slowly sat upright and kissed his cheek.

"Go get your food, love."

Aang was almost all too happy to oblige, darting to the kitchen and bringing back some chocolate and the fruit pie they (well, he) had baked earlier, along with two forks.

"Mmm," Katara mumbled, eagerly taking a fork.

"What woke you up anyway?" the airbender asked as they began to eat.

Katara smirked at him as she swallowed her first bite of the pie.

"Your stomach rumbling. It was so loud I thought it was Appa at first."

Aang blushed, tilting his head down to eat his fruit pie.

Katara giggled, giving him another kiss.

"If you were that hungry, you should've just gotten up, sweetie."

"But you were sleeping so peacefully!" Aang protested. "You looked the most relaxed I'd seen you in a while."

"And? We have the whole week off to relax. You, sir, cannot go a whole week without eating."

The airbender mumbled shyly, "I just wanted you to wind down and have some fun. I know how stressed you've been lately with everything happening. You always try to take care of everyone but yourself, Kat. I just wanted you to have some time to reboot and reset..."

Katara tackled her boyfriend in a hug, being careful not to knock over the pie. (Priorities, people.)

"I love you so much," she murmured into his neck as his arms wrapped around her.

"But did you ever consider that it's not the relaxation that got me to sleep well, but you?"

Aang frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"It's just- every time I go to bed, you're always doing some paperwork, or going over some last-minute meeting notes. Even since before all this crazy stuff happened, I've always needed you to sleep, Aang. Your heartbeat, your smell, your breathing, just you being you and making me feel so safe."

Aang wrapped his arms around Katara tighter.

"Spirits, Kat- I didn't know."

He bowed his head in guilt.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there. I'm sorry I didn't realize..."

Katara shook her head, moving it back to look him in the eyes.

"It's not your fault, love."

She cupped his cheek.

"I know we're both stressed and have a lot of work, but we just need to take time like this to spend together, asleep or not. That's what makes us, well, us."

"Now... if you're not still hungry?"

Aang shook his head.

"Let's go finish that nap upstairs? We don't have to sleep, necessarily, but I do want to cuddle..."

Aang grinned.

"Yes, ma'am. BUT! This time we're taking the pie so if you fall asleep on me I don't have to wake you up and can eat in peace."

Katara laughed, pulling his hand to go up the stairs.

"It's a deal."


End file.
